Satoru Enishi
サトル |image = SatoruEnishiNEXTU20Castle2.png |gender = Male |age = G Season 2: 18 G Season 3: 19 G Season 4: 19 (Ep 1-27) 20 (Ep 28 onwards) |deck = Dark Irregulars |avatar7 = Scharhrot Vampir One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot |avatar8 = One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot |friends = Hiroki Moriyama Sousuke Wakamizu Shouma Shinonome Ryuzu Myoujin Tokoha Anjou Kumi Okazaki Jaime Alcaraz Luna Yumizuki Am Chouno Chrono Shindou Kazuma Shouji Taiyou Asukawa Shion Kiba Rin Hashima Henri Hayao |anime appearance = GC Episode 21 |manga appearance = Unknown |teams = G Season 3: Company (Former) G Season 4: Jaime Flowers |birthday = 10th July |blood = B |jpva = Yoshiaki Hasegawa |enva = Nathan Hunt }}Satoru Enishi ( サトル Enishi Satoru) is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis and Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate. He was the youngest person to have ever been appointed as Branch Chief (formerly occupying as the Dark Zone Branch Chief ) until he resigned. He used to work for Ryuzu Myoujin. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, he is a member of Tokoha Anjou's newly formed team "Jaime Flowers" alongside, Kumi Okazaki. As of Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, he returns to his position the Dark Zone Branch chief. Appearance Satoru is a young man with redish orange hair and green eyes. In Season 6 and 7 he wears violet trench coat with white trousers and grey shoes. In Season 8 he wears purple jacket attached to a white sleeveless trench coat with blue jeans and brown shoes. After the first stage of U20 he wears a white shirt and a purple sleeveless jacket with brown trousers and shoes. Personality Satoru usually keeps a stoic expression and acts politely most of the time. He feels strong guilt due to the girl he befriended at the hospital dying while he survived thus he took his position as a Company member very seriously, only to change his mind and realize that Ryuzu's perfect future was only an illusion not true salvation. After the events at the Stride Gate Satoru felt the need to undo his past mistakes. In more public and casual enviorments he tends to feel confused and come off awkward. History G Season 2 Satoru Enishi was first seen at the Dark Zone G Quest, where he was introduced as the Dark Zone Branch Chief. Satoru then proceeded to explain the rules of the Dark Zone G-Quest to Team TRY3 and RUMMY LABYRINTH before seeing them off. When both Chrono Shindou and Luna Yumizuki reached the tower summit, Satoru announced them as the two finalists for the G Quest and told everyone to cease their cardfights and return to the lobby. He then announced that the winner of Dark Zone G Quest would be decided through a cardfight between Chrono and Luna. After Chrono defeated Luna, Satoru announced that thanks to Chrono, Team TRY3 had won the Dark Zone G Quest. G Season 3 After Team TRY3 won the quest, Satoru appeared with the other members of Company and challenged Tokoha Anjou to a fight. When she asked about Luna and Am Chouno, he told her that was none of her business and ignored her questions when she continued to demand about Am and Luna, and the fight ended in no result. Sometime later, Am asked him to let Luna continue as an idol and to not have her be involved in company's plans in which he agreed to. He was later invited by Mamoru Anjou to a meeting at Dragon Empire branch along with other branch chief but didn't attend the meeting as he supported Ryuzu Myoujin's ideals. He later challenged Mamoru to a fight in which he lost. When Am attempted to free Luna, Satoru caught her and challenged her to a fight. He told her that Luna's sacrifice is necessary to save her parents and that Luna was only in a comatose state because of her desire to make Am's happiness come true. However, she rejects it and after he defeats her he told her about his past, how he suffered a rare disease in which he had 50% chance of dying and when he befriended a girl who suffers the same illness as him but unfortunately she died before the cure for the medicine was found. He then fired Am from the company. During Company's battle against TRY 3 he promised to his deceased friend that he will win and bring the future she desires. He was later confronted by Tokoha who challenged him to a fight in which he accepted. Satoru told her that the Company's desire is to bring the future where everyone will live happily with no pain and suffering in which he believed. Tokoha criticizes that idea, saying that pain and suffering will never disappear and they didn't desire the perfect future even if the future is filled with pain and suffering, and that they don't mind having that since it is a common part in life. Satoru came to agree with her and Try 3's ideal and noticed how much stronger they have become as she defeats him. 2 months after Chrono defeated Ryuzu, he told Ibuki that he has resigned his position as a Branch Chief in Dark Zone branch and wanted to experience a normal life instead, which Ibuki agreed to. He was later invited to take part in a tournament at Card Capital 2. At first he felt reluctant to go due to his guilt for his past actions. When he was about to leave he was then comforted by Luna and Am and Luna asked him if he was participating. Satoru said no but Jaime Alcaraz dragged him into the shop to participate and Satoru helped Kamui Katsuragi and the other participants to arrange the tournament. When Chrono arrived in Card Capital 2 he and the other participants warmly welcomed him and he was seen facing against Luna; it is currently unknown who won. Deck G Season 3 He uses a Dark Irregulars deck with Scharhrot Vampir as his ace. His deck is focused on increasing the soul rapidly as well as the skill Darkness. For his fight against Am, his deck changes. He gains more units with the Darkness ability and uses them along with other cards to rapidly increase the soul as well as his Vanguard's and rear-guards' power. He also uses his new G Unit, One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot, to wipe both players' fields and prevent the opponent from guarding with Sentinel. NEXT For his fight against Kazumi Onimaru, his deck changes once more. He uses more units with the Darkness ability with his new ace One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot and his new G unit One who Splits Darkness, Bledermaus which can return all grade 0's that were Soul Charged back to the deck while restanding itself. Gallery For a full gallery of Satoru, see Satoru Enishi/Gallery. Quotes *(JP): I devour and control the darkness... for the sake of the world that we should seize. Stride Generation! *(ENG): Taste the darkness, then learn to control it... For the sake of the world that's within our grasp! Generation Stride! Battles Trivia *Satoru Enishi's official Twitter can be found at https://twitter.com/Enishi__cchi. Category:Males Category:Dark Irregulars Deck Users Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters